


Caught

by cadkitten



Category: MUCC
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SATOchi can't stop thinking about Yukke and it's starting to affect him during the most inconvenient times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> For 6/9/08, which is both MUCC day and 69 day!  
> Note I'm fudging with dates here... I am well aware that they're not playing a gig today. They played one on the 6th, does that count? XD  
> Song: "AGONY" by the GazettE

A smile hovers at the corner of my lips as I watch our bassist from under my bangs. He's always so full of energy and spirit. Really, it's why I can't tear my eyes away from him, why my mind refuses to let him go.

My eyes flick back down to my drums and I'm glad to find that even though my mind is wandering, my feet and hands are still cooperating and doing what they're supposed to. I let myself become absorbed in the music, trying to forget that anything except the rhythm exists.

The crowd screams with Tatsuro and I hear a few sounds that could be my name emanate from the mass of bodies before us. It's hot up here and my clothes are sticking to me already. We're only a third of the way done with the set and I realize by the time we're done, all of us are going to need serious showers.

My gaze returns to Yukke and I watch as he does some flashy work with his bass, spinning it around and making a general scene about it. His shirt's sticking to his back and I can see the slim outline of his body beneath it.

I swallow hard and scan the crowd to distract myself. There's a girl in the front row wildly waving her arms and pointing at me. I arch an eyebrow at her and nod my head slightly and I think she looks like she's going to faint. These girls are weird... oh well.

The song ends and Tatsuro starts conversing with the crowd, screaming at them to do the same back at him. The energy in the room ramps up even more and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I move my hand to my hair and push it back from my eyes before flicking another look in Yukke's direction. His eyes are on me and I end up staring at him, stuck in place by his intense gaze. Why's he looking at me like that?

I nervously smooth my fingers over my pant legs and hesitantly smile at him. He grins at me in return and then pulls the towel from around his neck and tosses it at me. I catch it, snagging it out of the air with one my drumsticks and then use it to mop at my forehead and neck before dropping it on the floor by my side. When I look back at him, he's facing the crowd again.

Why does he pull shit like that? I guess maybe he just cares about me, like friends and band mates should, but that's not at all what I'd like to think.

We launch into the next song and the rest of the concert turns into a blur for me. I can't quite focus and really I don't feel so great. I think not eating lunch was a terrible idea. I make a mental note to for sure eat each meal from now on, no matter what I'm doing that seems more important. By the time we vacate the stage, I'm dizzy and actually bumping into the walls in the wings.

I crash into the side of the door to our changing room and just hang on for dear life as a wave of nausea hits me full force. I gag a little and am reminded exactly _why_ I've always eaten meals. Too much acid in my stomach and that's the only way it doesn't try to come spilling out. I cringe as it happens again and I make an unhappy sound, clutching my stomach with my free hand.

A strong arm wraps around my waist and an open package of crackers hovers in front of my face. I manage to straighten up just enough to let go of my stomach and take one of the crackers. I turn my head a little and find Yukke's concerned face staring back at me.

"You didn't eat again. Do I have to be your mother and make you?" There's both amusement and concern in his voice and I know he's partly teasing me.

I shove the cracker in my mouth and shake my head as I chew and swallow, quickly following the first with a few more before I speak. "Sorry... I forgot."

"Mmmhmm, noticed." He doesn't let go of me. Instead, he steers me into the room and sits me on a folding chair in the corner, passing me the entire pack of crackers before heading over to our cooler and pulling out a bottle of water. He comes back and kneels in front of me, opening it and holding it out. "You also forgot to drink anything on stage."

I take it from him and drink greedily from it. He smiles and it makes his eyes sparkle. I look away, nerves knotting my stomach. "Thanks."

He uses my knee to push himself up and then his fingers are gone and he's talking quietly with Mi~ya. I watch, a little jealous that he's conversing so easily with him. Our conversations always seem strained, almost forced. But with everyone else, he's always so smooth.

I close my eyes. I just need to rest for a moment.

The next thing I know, it's dark and I'm lying in bed, still fully clothed. I wince and shove myself upright, fumbling in the dark for a light. When I turn it on, I find myself alone in a room with two beds. Confusion clouds me for a moment and then I get the point, realizing that I must have passed out backstage and someone managed to get me from there to the hotel.

I slide my legs over the edge of the bed and stand up, wobbling a little at first and then finding my footing. I notice the crackers on the dresser and I take a few more, chewing them quickly and then heading toward the bathroom, still wrapped in the haze of sleep.

I push open the door and enter the foggy room. Wait... foggy. My gaze shoots up and I gasp softly. The shower curtain is only made of clear plastic and through the slight distortion, I can make out Yukke's form.

He glances up and waves a little. "Hey, you're up finally. You passed out on me and I was worried!"

I can't even respond. I'm just caught staring at his body. The one man I've ever wanted to truly see all of is standing naked right on the other side of the shower curtain. I swallow hard as I run one hand through my hair.

He pulls the curtain back a little and pokes his head out. "You okay?" His lower body presses against the curtain, giving me quite the view.

My cheeks turn bright red and my breath catches in my throat. I turn around and flee the room, not even closing the door behind me. I head directly back to bed and flip off the light before flopping down and covering my face with my hands. _Oh shit...._

The image refuses to leave my brain and I know I've just doomed myself. I'll be haunted by the actual image rather than something my overactive imagination made up. I groan softly as my cock begins to harden. Now it's certain - I'm screwed... and not in the good way.

I hear the shower shut off in the other room and I roll over, hiding my arousal and my face. I know I'll look like a child who's had a temper tantrum, but I'd rather him think that than the truth.

I hear him get out of the shower and then the sound of his footsteps coming out of the room. Once he hits the carpet, I can't hear him anymore, but I know he must have only a towel on. There weren't clothes in the bathroom.

His fingers lightly touch my back and then run through my hair. "Hey... shower's free now. You should go clean up. It'll make you feel better."

I nod and scramble off the bed, almost running for the bathroom. I brush past him and my body burns where his makes contact with mine. I slam the door and shed my clothing as fast as I can, getting in the shower and turning it on full blast. It comes out warm and part of me wishes we were staying somewhere where I could actually choose the temperature of the water. I'd make it freezing cold so I could get rid of the ache between my legs.

I wash off, careful to do everything I usually do - hair, face, arms, torso, hips, thighs, legs, feet. Change washcloth and then my still aching cock, balls, and then my ass. I toss the used cloth into the corner of the tub and rinse off again before realizing I didn't take clothes in here either. I can't possibly go back out into the bedroom sporting a huge hard-on and a towel that won't cover it. But then, I can't very well do anything about it in here, either. He could hear me and then get the wrong idea.

 _Oh, fuck it._ I wrap my fingers around myself and set a quick pace. I only have one goal and that isn't even pleasure. I just need to get rid of this fucking erection! My frantic jerks bring a moan to my lips and I almost don't catch it in time, just barely stifling it. I bring myself closer and closer, but I can't quite get what I need to finish. I switch hands, frustration burning at me. _Fucking hell!_ It's been a while since I couldn't get myself off when I wanted to. I know I probably started too fast and that's why, but why can't my damn body cooperate anyway? I just need to cum so I can walk out there. I'm not looking for a twenty minute private session with my hand!

 _I give up!_ It's already been almost five minutes. He'll know what I'm doing and that won't be good. There isn't time to start over and go slower. I slam my fist into the wall and wrench the faucet off, yanking the shower curtain back as though it just tried to hurt me. One of the little plastic rings pops off and goes bouncing across the floor.

I reach out to grab a towel and stop short. There aren't any more. I stare at the empty rack in horror and then stare at the damp foot towel on the floor. I gingerly step out on it and pull the door open a little, poking my head out. "Uh... Yukke?"

"What's up?" He rounds the corner and I damn near slam the door in his face. He pounds on it a second later. "What the fuck, dude? You alright?" The doorknob turns and he pushes it open with more force than I'm prepared for. It swings open all the way and I'm left standing there, completely naked, right in front of him. His eyes sweep over my face and then down to my chest. "Oh... towels."

He turns around and leaves while I stare after him in disbelief. He comes back a few seconds later and holds out a towel. "Sorry about that. I had to order more. There was only one in here when we came in." I hold the towel like an idiot, blinking stupidly at him, my mind refusing to work properly.

He waves a hand in front of my face and then laughs at little. "You really aren't okay, are you?" His gaze leaves my face and drops to the floor. But then, as I watch, his eyes travel back up my body and right to my - I shove the towel down and cover myself. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!_

His face turns slightly pink and he clears his throat. "Um... no one was kicking you out of the shower, you know." He shifts nervously and I'm suddenly aware of the fact that he still hasn't looked away from where I'm holding the towel.

The fabric of his midnight blue boxers clings to his form and it only makes me harder. I can't think of anything to say, but my face is surely the color of a cherry tomato by now.

He finally looks up at me and then arches an eyebrow. "You're blushing."

"No fucking shit!" I can't believe I just said that....

He smirks a little and then tilts his head at me. "You've been acting so weird lately... are you attracted to me?"

 _Damn him and his fucking guesses!_ I blush even more, if that's possible, and find an invisible crack in the floor to stare at. I wish I could deny it, but I won't do that. It wouldn't be right after we've both always been so honest with one another.

I don't even register that he's moving until he's got me crushed against the wall and his lips are pressed hard against mine. I moan into his mouth and he takes advantage of it, thrusting his tongue deep inside.

He licks at me as if I'm what will keep him alive. His fingers fist in the towel and he drags it over my skin, drying me a little before tossing it aside and pressing himself against me instead. He grinds himself hard against my erection and I moan again, this time louder and more from pleasure than surprise.

By the time he pulls away from the kiss, I can feel that he's just as hard as I am. I grab for his hips and keep him pressed against me, needing to memorize the feel of his cock pushed so hard against me.

He's breathing hard and I realize I am, too. "Sato..." His lips find mine again and he starts backing us toward the bedroom.

I let him lead me, trying hard not to release the kiss and at the same time not fall over my ass.

He turns us so that he can push me down on his bed and then he just stands there for a second, staring down at me. "So fucking perfect." His fingers slide under the waistband of his boxers and then they slide down his slim hips and pool on the floor at his feet.

I take him in, committing every single inch of flesh to my memory. I can't even believe he's standing here in front of me like this. How the hell could I get so damn lucky?! He slips onto the bed and hovers over me for a moment. His lips brush mine lightly and then his mouth is pressed against my ear. "Do you know what day it is?"

I nod a little and whisper my reply. "MUCC day."

"Yes..." his breath hisses out against my neck as he begins to make his way down my body, "and what date is it?"

"June ninth."

"If you put it in numbers and order it like they do in the US, do you know what that stands for?"

I think about it, moving the numbers around in my head so that they're in the proper order. Six for June. Nine for the day. Six... nine... I gasp and then have to stifle my laughter. "Sixty-nine?"

"Damn right." He's already down to my crotch and I sit up a bit to stare at him. He smirks up at me and then licks the tip of my cock. I moan softly and buck my hips up a little, wanting more. "Up for it?"

I grin down at him. "I think I'm _up_ for about anything already!"

He laughs and then launches himself at me, shoving me back on the bed, climbing over me. I can't hold anything back and I reach out and take his length in my hand. As I start to stroke him, he lets out the most beautiful moan I've ever heard. It's even better than when I woke up one night and Tatsuro was getting himself off in the other bed. Then again, actually being able to see might be helping a little.

Yukke doesn't hesitate and his mouth descends on my cock - hot, wet, and so fucking good. He holds my hips and I'm glad he does, or else I'd be thrusting into his mouth like a madman. His tongue flicks over the head of my cock and I lean up licking at his cock in return. He moans around me and my hips buck even under his pressure. He hums lightly, bobbing his head over my length and I know I have to pull him with me _now_.

I slip my mouth over the head of his cock and slowly engulf his length, swirling my tongue over him. I move one hand down to fondle his balls, leaving the other to hold a part of his length so I don't have to take it all in my mouth. I follow his lead and what he does to me, I do to him. He's still humming and it feels wonderful, but I can't quite bring myself to copy him on that. I'd feel silly.

Time seems to slow down and my breathing becomes short and needy through my nose. His hips buck and his cock jerks in my hand. He pulls his mouth from my cock. "Sato... I-" I suck him harder, knowing what he's going to say and wanting it to happen, "fuck!" and then his cum is filling my mouth. His grip on my hips increases and he shudders over me.

I swallow and then lick at him lightly until he pulls himself away from my grip and flops over on the bed, motioning at me. I sit up and move closer, not quite sure what he wants, but he reaches out and grabs my cock, pulling me closer with it.

When I'm right by his head, he leans up on one arm and takes me in his mouth again. My hand reaches out and fists in his hair as I moan loudly. His tongue works its magic and before I know it, I'm in the midst of my grand finale. My hips jerk forward and I push myself in as far as I can, my cum spurting into his mouth and he swallowing it around me.

I moan his name and then sink back, my cock slipping from his lips.

He stares up at me, something in his eyes I'm not used to seeing.

"What's wrong?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing... as long as you don't think there is."

I lean down and capture his mouth with my own, tasting the mixture of us on our tongues. When I pull away from the kiss, I gently kiss along his jaw and down his neck. "If I have you, nothing can be wrong."

He responds by slinging his arm around my waist and pulling me on top of him. "Same here."

**The End**  



End file.
